


A Romance

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-11
Updated: 2004-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Originally for the "romance" challenge on lotr_100 ... warning for an only sort-of happy ending, which may need handkerchiefs!





	A Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the "romance" challenge on lotr_100 ... warning for an only sort-of happy ending, which may need handkerchiefs!

Romance. Boromir scoffs at it. He is a warrior—what need has he of romance, or love? That is for men like his brother, full of gentle words and dreams.

But as they travel, he remembers the leavetaking between the Elf-maid and Aragorn, full of longing, and a single touch that conveyed everything. And as the days pass, he begins to wish that Aragorn will touch him that way, even if only once.

When it happens, it is almost too late... but Aragorn's hands are warm against his quickly-chilling ones, and his eyes say so much. And suddenly, Boromir understands.


End file.
